1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to improved fire resistant foam insulation and a method for preparing it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fire retardant polystyrene foam has been proposed for insulation material. In the case of exposure to flames (fire), however, such material is disadvantageous, because it can melt and flow on exposure to heat and cause flames to spread. Foam insulation prepared in accordance with the present invention does not melt and flow and thus does not have the disadvantages of the polystyrene foam material.